starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Zerg
:"Zerg Swarm" redirects here. Alternatively, you may be looking for the Swarm (unit). Overmind (formerly) Infested Kerrigan |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto=*Xel'naga (formerly; creators and guides) *Overmind (formerly) *Infested Kerrigan |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= |strength= |capital=*Zerus (formerly; abandoned) *Mobile (formerly) *Tarsonis (temporarily) *Char *Aiur (formerly) |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed=Zerg |established= |fragmented=2500 (upon the death of the Overmind) |reorganized=2500 (as two separated factions, the Daggoth's Renegade Swarm and Kerrigan's Swarm) |dissolved= |restored=2500 (under Infested Kerrigan's rule) |status=Active }} The zerg are a terrifying and ruthless amalgamation of biologically advanced, arthropodal aliens. Dedicated to the pursuit of genetic perfection, the zerg relentlessly hunt down and assimilate advanced species across the galaxy, incorporating useful genetic code into their own, and exterminate any species that might corrupt the purity of the zerg genome.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. History .|left]] s.|left]] The zerg were "created" by the xel'naga on Zerus. The xel'naga were intrigued by their purity of essence. However, the zerg leader, the Overmind, grew beyond its creators' control and ordered the Swarm to destroy them. It became aware of the protoss. The zerg traveled in the general direction of Aiur. Discovering the terrans, the Overmind hoped to assimilate their psionic potential so it could defeat the protoss. When the zerg infested Chau Sara, however, the protoss, who were now aware of their presence in the Sector, destroyed all life on the planet. The zerg eventually defeated the Terran Confederacy, launching a massive invasion against the Terran Confederacy capital world of Tarsonis after being guided there by the Sons of Korhal rebel movement leader, Arcturus Mengsk. While there, the zerg captured a psionic terran named Sarah Kerrigan, transporting her to Char, infesting her and transforming her into the powerful Queen of Blades. Kerrigan's presence drew the protoss leaders Tassadar and Zeratul to Char. The latter was a Dark Templar with the ability to permanently slay cerebrates. Striking an alliance, the two protoss groups fought repeated battles against zerg forces led by Infested Kerrigan. Zeratul slew Zasz, inadvertently giving the Overmind the location of Aiur. The majority of the Zerg Swarm promptly traveled to Aiur, leaving Kerrigan behind with a small number of zerg to fight the protoss still on Char. The zerg on Aiur enjoyed victories over the protoss. The protoss on Char eventually escaped to Aiur, where they were able to defeat the Overmind.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. The temporarily leaderless zerg overran Aiur, killing most of its population. The zerg split into two factions, one led by Daggoth (and the second Overmind) and the latter led by Infested Kerrigan. The protoss fled to Shakuras followed by Daggoth's zerg. The protoss collected a pair of artifacts in order to destroy the zerg and make their new home safe, while forming an unexpected alliance with Kerrigan. The protoss destroyed the zerg on Shakuras in order to protect themselves, belatedly realizing that Kerrigan was manipulating them into fighting on her side in the zerg civil war. The arrival of the United Earth Directorate in the Koprulu Sector upset Kerrigan's plans. After conquering the Terran Dominion and chasing after its emperor, Arcturus Mengsk, they took control of and activated the powerful anti-zerg weapon, the Psi Disrupter, despite interference from Kerrigan's enigmatic minion, Samir Duran. Using other technologies, the UED took control of the second Overmind, turning most zerg to their side, while the Disrupter weakened Kerrigan's control over her own forces. Kerrigan was left in a weak position and resolved to strengthen her side by striking an uneasy alliance with Jim Raynor and Arcturus Mengsk. After the alliance severely weakened the UED Kerrigan betrayed them, then she turned her attention to the protoss. With assistance from Samir Duran she kidnapped the Dark Templar Raszagal and forced Zeratul to slay the second Overmind for her. Now in charge of all the zerg broods, she was suddenly abandoned by Duran. Duran worked on a mysterious protoss/zerg hybridization project which Zeratul discovered. Meanwhile the protoss, UED and Terran Dominion all converged on Kerrigan but she was able to defeat them.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. After the Brood War the zerg remained on worlds they had already infested,2008-6-17. Char. Official StarCraft II Website. Accessed 2008-6-17. sending out forces to explore and exploit various worlds and assimilate new species, and refrained from engaging in overt hostile actions against the terrans and protoss for four years.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga: Shadow Hunters. Pocket Star Books, November 27, 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. No expeditions sent to Swarm-controlled worlds have come back alive.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. Four years after the Brood War the Swarm invaded Dominion space as a whole, focusing on the Core Worlds.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. Characteristics ]] A great deal of information has been ascertained as to the nature of zerg physiology and psychology, such as through the Terran Confederacy's Project Bellwood.StarCraft beta-The Zerg. Accessed on 2008-01-31 All zerg breeds are efficient killers and/or possess abilities that will aid the Swarm in the destruction of its enemies. Physiology The zerg as a whole are extremely tough, tenacious, and deadly. Their natural armor and weaponry is comparable to modern technology in terms of toughness and armor-piercing capabilities. They are extremely resistant to chemical agents,Zerg Overview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2008-01-31 though their universally biological nature still renders them vulnerable to concentrated radiation. All zerg strains are capable of operating in a variety of environments, including the vacuum of space.Zerg. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-31 Zerg require food and rest like other organic beings. However, they do not require extended hours of sleep and have no set periods of inactivity.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Perhaps the greatest advantage of zerg physiology is their universal healing and regenerative ability. A zerg colony will remain viable unless every creature and structure is completely destroyed, as even a zerg on the brink of death will, given enough time, return to full health. The zerg's reliance on creep (a thick, fluid substance) is a drawback, given that all their organic structures must be built on it. Like terrans and protoss, zerg genetic material consists of DNA,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. seemingly in the shape of a double helix.Perdition turret Psychology It has been difficult for observers to determine the full extent of the zerg intelligence, but it is clear that they are a very cunning species, and they are capable of higher reasoning. Although they do not utilize technology, they demonstrate a clear understanding of it, and have been known to open airlocks and doorways in colonies that they have raided. As a group they also react intelligently to attacks and are adept at tactical combat. On an individual basis, though, the zerg seem to be hardly more than savage animals with little or no concern for self-preservation. The amount of Control exerted over a zerg force also impacts on their intelligence. Without this Control, the zerg will become little more than animals, attacking everything on sight,Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. at times, even their own kind.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Zerg have the ability to sense psychic powerGrubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. and, being sensitive to it, often respond to it Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-41898-0 (eBook). and seek it out.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. This ability has a greater range than that of wranglers, weakly psychic terrans employed to find other psychics. Zerg can be "lobotomized" to lose contact with the Zerg Swarm. The Terran Dominion conducted this experiment as early as 2500, using zerglings to seek psychic terrans.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "War-Torn." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 6-47. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. Warp Travel The zerg are able to create rifts into warp space to transport themselves at faster-than-light speeds. They used these rifts several times.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Warp (in English). 1998. Zerg Heroes :Main article: Zerg heroes *Daggoth (Cerebrate, dead) *Infested Duran (exact species unknown) *Kaloth (Cerebrate) *Infested Kerrigan (infested terran, the Queen of Blades and current leader of the Zerg Swarm) *The Overmind (dead) *Second Overmind (dead) *Ethan Stewart (infested terran, deceased) *Infested Stukov (de-infested) *Zasz (Cerebrate, dead) Zerg Breeds Special Zerg Breeds *Brutalisk *Devouring One *Hunter Killer *Torrasque Zerg Broods Zerg Units and Gaming ]] *Zerg gaming *StarCraft Zerg units *StarCraft: Ghost Zerg units *StarCraft II Zerg units Video StarCraft II Zerg Gameplay References Links Zerg Category:Races